Core A (Administration) will be responsible for (1) fiscal management of the Udall Center for Excellence in Parkinson Disease Research, (2) insuring responsible conduct of research, and (3) promoting interactions between the Mayo Clinic and other Udall Centers. Moreover, it will provide scientific direction and accountability with the assistance of an External Advisory Committee, and it will be responsible for reporting to the NINDS.